Hayato Ikejiri
|Ikejiri Hayato}} is a third year wing spiker in the Tokonami High Volleyball Club. Appearance Ikejiri is of average height and build. He has short, ruffled brown hair and freckles across his cheeks. His jersey number is 4. Personality Ikejiri is a carefree, yet responsible and somewhat insecure individual. Initially, he doesn't have much apparent ambition for volleyball, but later shows a much greater passion. He's very supportive of his friends and cheers on Daichi to win despite his team losing to Karasuno. Background Ikejiri went to Izumitate Junior High with Daichi and Yui and played on the boys' volleyball club there. In one of their tournaments, they won the first game, but lost the second to a powerhouse. Most of the team, including Ikejiri, lost the will to fight during that match, but Daichi motivated them and continued chasing after the ball. Those words were remembered by Ikejiri all the way to his third year of high school, when he used the same quote to encourage his teammates. During their last year in junior high, they promised to each other that they would continue to play volleyball in high school and the next time they would see each other would be on the court as opposites. Plot Interhigh Arc Ikejiri first appears at Tokonami's gym, showing his teammates the roster for Interhigh . Upon discovering their opponent's Karasuno, Ikejiri mentions Daichi and wonders how he's doing. On the first day of Interhigh, Ikejiri's hanging around the roster board with his teammate when Karasuno walks in . He tries to get Daichi's attention, but Karasuno enters the gym before he can. He later gets his chance when he encounters Daichi in the hallway. The two catch up a little and Ikejiri notes that Daichi's body build and aura seem different, showing that he practices a lot more now than in junior high. Ikejiri comments that Karasuno seems really strong while Tokonami's a "weakling school". He reminisces about a match in junior high and recalls his feelings of jealousy towards Daichi's drive and passion. Realizing his feelings, Ikejiri rescinds his comment about being weak and challenges Daichi. The Karasuno versus Tokonami match soon begins. Ikejiri spikes a ball past Daichi, but it's received by Nishinoya. Soon after, Karasuno overwhelms Tokonami despite Ikejiri's efforts to save the ball. Noticing that his teammates seem to be discouraged, Ikejiri recounts Daichi's quote, but gets embarrassed immediately afterwards. His teammates are impressed though and regain their morale. Tokonami loses in the end and Ikejiri thinks about how he played as hard as he could, but still couldn't succeed. He later approaches Daichi and yells at him to win a lot of games for Tokonami. Tokyo Nationals Arc Ikejiri out when he encounters Daichi on New Years . They talk for a little and Ikejiri mentions watching Karasuno's match against Shiratorizawa, noting that it was incredible. He then points out Daichi's nervousness and remarks that Karasuno taking down Shiratorizawa was already amazing in itself; Daichi shouldn't add any unnecessary pressure on himself and just continue with what he's doing. This seems to motivate and reassure Daichi greatly. Sometime later, Ikejiri's shown watching Karasuno's match on TV and cheering for everyone. Statistics He is a good overall player with a strong sense of tenacity. Relationships Daichi Sawamura Ikejiri went to the same junior high as Daichi, where they were on the volleyball team together. They seemed to have lost contact with each other after they graduated and only regained it after Interhigh. Ikejiri was inspired by Daichi and somewhat jealous back then because despite the huge probability of their team losing, Daichi never gave up hope . Even now, nearly three years since they last saw each other, Ikejiri still remembers Daichi's quote, "We'll never win if we don't believe we can." Despite losing, Ikejiri supported Daichi and asked Karasuno to win for Tokonami. After that match, they've hung out together more often and Ikejiri watches Karasuno's matches on TV as support. Tokonami High Ikejiri appears to have a good relationship with his teammates. Trivia *Favorite food: Omusoba *Current concern: Future plans & stuff... *His star sign is Pisces. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Ikejiri placed 35th with 303 votes. In the second, he dropped to 50th with 341 votes. Quotes *"If all this was a work of fiction…the guys who go to nationals would be the protagonists, and the rest of us would just be extras. But, regardless… we got to play… volleyball." (To himself, Chapter 40) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokonami High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:3rd Year